


Cyborg!Q- Hard Day's Night

by rollingmuse



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cyborg!Q, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmuse/pseuds/rollingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 8611's fabulous Skyfall fanfic "the body electric" which hit my emo-angst-android-cyberpunk buttons so hard. Dedicated to the author, as encouragement from a fan. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyborg!Q- Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the body electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580260) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



> Based on 8611's fabulous Skyfall fanfic "the body electric" which hit my emo-angst-android-cyberpunk buttons so hard. Dedicated to the author, as encouragement from a fan. ;)
> 
> Done in pen and ink, cross-posted to  
> http://first-corinthians.deviantart.com/art/Skyfall-AU-The-Body-Electric-fanart-358666002

Cyborg!Q pulls on his shoes, after a hard day's work.


End file.
